2010s
The 2010s began amid a and subsequent dating from the late 2000s. The resulting became more pronounced early in the decade and continued to affect the possibility of a global economic recovery. policies particularly affected , , , and . Such policies were among factors that led to the and s. Other economic issues, such as inflation and an increase in prices, led to unrest in many lower-income countries. Unrest in some countries – particularly in the – evolved into crises triggering revolutions in , , , and , as well as civil wars in and , in a widespread phenomenon commonly referred to in the as the , with repercussions from the revolutions continuing into the 2020s. The continued to retain its status while an , along with launching vast and , sought to expand its in the and in , solidifying its position as a ; competition between China and the U.S. coalesced into a " " effort and a . Elsewhere in Asia, the s and was by U.S. forces in a raid on his in , bookmarking the continued . The U.S. continued its in many parts of the world, including , , , , , the , the , the , the . The rise of the extremist organization in 2014 the borders between Syria and Iraq, resulting in a . In Africa, from and saw longtime strongmen deposed. , , and other devices surged in popularity during the 2010s, allowing easy access to the internet and via , , and . The growing sophistication and prevalence of IoT devices also drew concerns and spawned new debates over , , and }} The saw substantial growth during the 2010s due to advancements in wireless networking devices, mobile telephony, and . Advancements in , growing utility of , and the rollout of allowed and information to disperse among domains at paces never before seen. Online websites and resources, especially , set a de facto standard in digital communication. Online nonprofit organization gained international attention for publishing classified information on topics including , , the and wars, and . The website's editor-in-chief, , was granted by , while the United States accused of and . Elsewhere, blew the whistle on , raising awareness on the role governments and private entities have in and . Shifting social attitudes saw and make substantial progress during the decade, particularly in the West and parts of Asia and Africa. Combating pollution and continued to be major global environmental concerns as protests, initiatives, and legislation garnered substantial media attention, along with programs. Major natural disasters included the , the , the of 2015, the , and the devastating hurricanes , , , (Yolanda) and . Other major international events and phenomena of this decade include the , the , the , and the rise of . Around 2016, much of the Western world began to experience a against , especially against and . This trend grew more evident after the vote in the , the election of as , and the of 2019. rose in Asian countries in the late 2010s, particularly in and . Growing in developed countries was also an important topic and concern throughout the decade. Sitting world leaders such as , and all , as did former leaders , , , and . Category:Recent history